Omoshiroi
by D-chan
Summary: HieadClay :: AU, possible OOC, language, shounen ai :: Sidestory to Shadows :: A look into Clay's mind after he and Hiead leave Yamagi's, a glimpse of his thoughts and reasons for his actions...


**:: Omoshiroi ::**

by _D-chan_

Megami Kouhosei

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Hiead/Clay

Warnings: AU, possible OOC, language, shounen ai

Disclaimer: Do _not_ own Megami Kouhosei. ;_; Wah... Yamagi-kun...

Notes: Omoshiroi means 'interesting' in Japanese. ^^ I have _no_ idea how to say 'very' yet; Sensei hasn't taught us and I keep forgetting to ask. So I'll just keep Omoshiroi. ^_^

This was fun to write... Very fun. @_@ Surprisingly fun... Whee...

Thank you, Karyx. ^^; I hope I fixed it...

I didn't want to leave him there, I really didn't. But what else could I do? Roose was there now, he would take care of him. I knew for a fact that Yamagi Kushida and Roose Sawamura were best friends and had been for years, something I was surprised to find that not all people knew. What I just recently discovered, though, was that Yamagi was in love with his best friend. Very interesting.

"Why didn't you stay?" I asked. "Yamagi was really wasted, you know. I doubt Roose knows _how_ to take care of a drunk person."

Hiead Gner, a beautiful sophomore that goes to the same high school as Yamagi, Roose and I, shot me a dark look. I knew he was one of the most dangerous people; even seniors were smart enough to stay away from him. Cross Hiead's path and you were most likely a dead man. For some reason, I had been the only person to cross him and live. Just a few hours ago I found out it was because he has some strange sort of attraction to me.

Very interesting.

"Because, Clay," he said with practiced patience, "It was his own fault. He should have known if he was going to get so damn drunk I wouldn't be sticking around." He smirked. "Besides, he and Sawamura need to spend some time alone."

I briefly pondered Hiead's version of 'being alone' but decided to discard that thought quickly. Venturing into Hiead's mind is a dangerous, dangerous thing to do. You may never come back completely sane or normal again.

I had no idea where we were going, I just knew that for the time being it would be best to follow Hiead. I can't really say I like him much, but I guess I can admit I did enjoy kissing him a lot more than I should have.

... Oh, boy. I just admitted I enjoyed kissing him. Stupid, Clay! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"_What_ are you doing?" Hiead's voice broke through my thoughts and I realized the bus was waiting for us. How we'd gotten there I didn't quite remember. I'm slipping. Really slipping. Making out with Hiead has messed up my head.

"Sorry," I said, climbing on after him.

Hiead is a reserved person, very cold and can even be violent when he's triggered in some way or another. I know a lot about him; I do research on just about everyone at my school. It helps to know your peers, which ones to avoid and which ones are all right to talk to. I know not many people like me, they resent me for being so smart and nosy. There are many people like me they can accept but most of those people are also loud, funny, "hot" and all other kinds of adjectives it would take me hours to list.

Anyway, I'd always thought it best not to come into contact with Hiead, but _he_ seemed to want to come in contact with _me_. I thought I was just a random target, someone for him to make miserable, but for some reason I've caught his attention, caught it well enough for him want to make out with me on Yamagi Kushida's living room floor.

Since Hiead is such a cold person, the last thing I expected him to do was slip an arm around my waist on a bus full of people. I felt my face warm and I said in the quietest voice I could manage, "Hiead, what are you doing?"

The look he gave me was cold and calculating. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, not bothering to keep his voice down. Oh, God, sure, just let the world know I'm gay why don't you!

"No, it's just--"

"Just that your popularity status is at the ultimate low and you don't want another mark against you," he finished. He's much more observant than you would think, and very clever. I do admire that about him. He scrapes by with barely a C-average but he's much, much smarter than that. He just doesn't like to use his mind to its full potential when it comes to something like schoolwork.

"Yes," I admitted, frowning.

Hiead smirked and stood. I glanced around nervously; to my dismay there are students from our school here as well. I recognize Kizna Towryk, a cute girl in the front of the bus talking to a mousy girl named Ikhny Allecto, and a small group of kids in the back of the bus. That group consisted of the ever-popular Zero Enna, his close friend Erts Virny Cocteau, Zero's girlfriend Saki Mimori and Erts's childhood friend Rome Lotte.

"All right then," Hiead said loudly, making me wince as all the occupants turn to look at him. "I know half of you so-called popular bastards are on this bus, so I'm going to provide you with a little bit of information for you to gossip about at school."

"Shut up," Zero called.

Hiead raised his middle finger in a lovely gesture back at the boy. "Fuck you, Zero Enna, and listen up." He smiled, a slow, strange, creepy smile that really didn't damage his gorgeous features at all. "I'm gay."

Silence. Dead silence. Even the people we didn't know stared at Hiead and then at me since I was the one sitting with him. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Damn Hiead! Damn him to hell!

Then Saki smiled. "Wonderful. I completely support you, Hiead." He glared at her darkly.

Zero grinned. "Aw, how cute," he cooed playfully. "Hiead's a fag."

"Zero!" Saki punched him on the arm, scowling. He winced and fell silent.

Erts stared at Hiead as though he was trying to read him. Then he suddenly smiled, a very small smile. Any smile from Erts is rare. He nods to Hiead once then turns back to Zero and Rome, talking softly.

Kizna, who was leaning over the back of her seat to stare at Hiead in disgust, said, "You're nasty, Hiead."

He turned to her and fixed his cold gaze on her. I think he wanted to say something but decided not to. Instead, he sat back down again, this time his arm encircled my shoulders. Kizna gave me a look of disbelief when I didn't shrug him off and finally turned back around.

Very interesting and very, very humiliating.

"Well, thank you," I hissed. "Thanks a lot."

Hiead snorted. "I could have done worse."

I'm sure he could have. I decided to be grateful for him to have stopped where he did and fell silent. The rest of the ride was quiet, save the murmurings in the front and back of the bus. At the next stop Kizna and Ikhny left. Two stops later Rome got off and at the stop after that Zero, Saki and Erts were gone. Now, caught up with my recollections, I wonder just how far we're going to go?

Finally, Hiead pulls the cord and the bus screeches to a stop. I follow him out into the darkness; it has to be Saturday morning by now, I'm sure.

"Hiead, where are we going?"

He turns around to look at me. I can barely make out a glint of crimson in the darkness, the colour of his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Actually, yes, I would," I mutter, having no choice but to follow him. My parents expect me to stay out late; sometimes I even spend the night in the library simply because I don't want to go home. It's not that my parents are abusive or drunks or that we have a bad relationship. Our relationship is very good, actually. It's just that I'm always trying to find out as much as I can. Over time they grew to expect my absence more often than not.

We walk until we reach a small, pretty house. Hiead's foster home, I assume. He walks right up to the front door and pulls out a key, unlocking it and slipping inside. He pulls me in with him, locking the door behind us.

"No one's home," he said loudly. "I have no siblings and my parents are taking their vacation."

I blink. "Why wouldn't they take you with them?"

He smirks at me as he flips on the lights. "It wouldn't be a vacation if they weren't trying to get away from me."

Well. That makes sense.

Suddenly he whirls on me, slamming me into the door and pinning me there. "So, Clay," he says in a soft, seductive voice. I swallow hard to try and rid myself of my fear but it doesn't help. It never does, really. It's just an automatic reaction us humans have when we get scared. "You surprised me today. Kissing me back like that..." He smirks. "I had no idea."

I try to shift my weight but he's pinned me very efficiently; I can't move at all. I can't move any part of my body but my head. "Well..."

He leans close, almost kissing me. Almost. "For such a smart guy, you're pretty stupid," he says. "You've sealed your fate. You're mine now."

"Hie--"

He shuts me up with another kiss, his tongue invading my mouth. He really does seem to enjoy that. I think he draws some kind of pleasure from having his prey pinned helpless beneath him and kissing them until they can't breath properly afterwards, if ever at all. The best way to get through it alive is to respond. It sounds crazy, I know, but it's true. Besides, once his tongue is in your mouth it really is hard to ignore the fact that you think he's beautiful and that you really don't care about being gay or straight as long as he's kissing you.

I kiss back, my movements much more chaste than his, but I think he likes that. He rocks his hips against mine and I'm shocked to realize he's enjoying this more than I thought.

He pulls out of the kiss. "You aren't going to be a virgin anymore when this week's over," he said softly in an almost singsong voice.

"What makes you think I am?" I gasp.

He snickers. "I know these things. Trust me, you are." He licks his lips thoughtfully. "However... I think I'll enjoy it much more this way... Clay Cliff Fortran."

Hiead's mind is a dangerous, dangerous place to walk in. It's literally a minefield; tread in the wrong spot and he'll explode. But he's also a very interesting, very fascinating character. I suppose I could handle being in whatever kind of relationship he's planning. I can probably handle being gay for a little while. Who knows, it might turn out to be more interesting that I originally would have thought.

**:: Owari ::**


End file.
